Ep. 4: Mag is a Genius Robo?!
is the fourth episode of Choushinsei Flashman. Synopsis After a Beast Warrior makes Dai see everything upside-down, Mag decides to specially train Green Flash to overcome his problem. Plot When a tripod machine attacks the city, the Flashmen are quickly assigned to deal with it. As it turns out, Wolk and Kilt are waiting for them, and send their monster, The Girai, to attack them. He first blasts some kind of beam at Green Flash's eyes, making him see upside down and rendering him unable to fight. Thanks to Green flash's limitation, the team has no option but to retreat. Lee Keflen explains that Girai's beams contain a bio-molecule, extracted from a particular species of turtle foreign to Earth which swims upside-down; therefore, it is able to invert one's sight. Ra Deus then orders the monster to be sent to attack random people, causing various sorts of trouble, like terrible traffic accidents. Sara later examines Dai, and finds there is a thin layer covering his eyeballs like highly refractive lenses, which cause his sight to be reversed. Although it can be removed, the risks are too great, and Dai may go blind. As the others think about what to do, Mag suddenly has an idea and asks them to leave only Dai in his care. Later, Mag asks Dai to do a handstand, which flips his sight right side up. The idea is that he will have to train hard enough to fight upside down. Without Dai, the Flashmen are having a hard time fighting the Mess, while Mag subjects Dai to a rather punishing training. His teammates, having retreated again, try to stop Mag when they see him attacking Dai, but he pushes them away, reminding them how the Flash Planet natives, in spite of all the care they gave them, trained them under their planet's punishing conditions. This gives Dai some more motivation and, as Jin has his own reminiscences, he has his own idea and decides to take Dai back into the fray, against Mag's objections. When they transform, they place a metal plate over their eyes, underneath their visors so they can fight while blind, following Jin's own training: unable to see due to the sandstorms in the Flash Star, he learned to train his other senses to compensate for the lack of sight, something which Mag apparently had forgotten. Under this logic, the Flashmen take care of the Zolors handily, and Girai's beams have no effect on them. When they manage to incapacitate Girai, they take off their blindfolds and, even though Dai's sight is still upside down, he manages to take the monster down for good by fighting on his hands. His sight returned to normal, the team destroys Girai with the Rolling Vulcan. After the monster is grown, Flash King has a hard time breaking through its shell, but the monster is soon destroyed for good with the Super Cosmo Flash. Later, the team goes after Mag, who is packed up to leave, thinking himself to be useless. They then reassure him, saying that it was thanks to his help that they came up with the plan to win the fight; after all, being raised (and created, in Mag's case) in the same world, they should know each other well enough, though it does not help him when Dai jokingly strikes him with a karate chop from behind. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes to be added DVD releases Choushinsei Flashman Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/flashman.html References Category:Choushinsei Flashman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda